ichfandomcom-20200216-history
STR
Structural (STR) *Links From:` *Mode Discovery: T.J. Prescott *Hand Sign Discovery: T.J. Prescott *Developer(s): A.L. Lyon, T.J. Prescott *Hand Sign: Finger together and slightly curled. Thumb tip placed between 2nd and third joint between middle and ring. This index deals with therapies that are performed on the physical body. Use the Beardahl Mode, where it exists, for each specific therapy after first sub-moding. For my physical body to properly support me, My body needs: *STR#00000 Inner ear therapy *STR#00001 Massage Therapy *STR#00002 Nutritional support for exercise *STR#00003 Lungs therapy *STR#00004 Meridian Therapy to remove dark program. *STR#00005 One or more subtle bodies are missing. ??? Not a body therapy! *STR#00012 Spinal acupressure or chiropractic adjustment *STR#00013 Origin and insertion massage *STR#00014 Scar removal, massage or laser. *STR#00015 Meridian Yoga to move energy. *STR#00023 Deep rest *STR#00024 Skin Rolls Massage *STR#00025 Shaking and rolling Muscle Massage. (motion palpation) Tragar *STR#00034 Sound therapy. *STR#00035 Essential Oil massage and affirmation or prayer. *STR#00045 Therapy for missing a body part *STR#00123 Tapotement - Drumming type of massage. *STR#00124 Cloacal therapy *STR#00125 Nutrition for fungal infection *STR#00134 Release negative thoughts held in body. *STR#00135 Listening to classical music *STR#00145 Extra Spinal Manipulation *STR#00234 Therapy for head injury, cranial sacral?? *STR#00235 Active Release Therapy - open up arteries to the heart *STR#00245 Removal of a dark program from the muscle *STR#00345 Therapy for Kidney problems. *STR#01234 Therapy for being over energized. *STR#01235 Therapy for foot problems. *STR#01245 Reflexology. *STR#01345 Myo Fascial Therapy. Massage of tendons or ligaments. *STR#02345 Therapy for being neglected as a child *STR#12345 Therapy for being nervous, jittery, high strung. 00000 Inner ear problems. Dizzness and vertigo and their estacian tube needs to be opened. Massage the back of their throat inside the mouth. Mucus is likely to empty when the inner ear drains. 00000 Inner ear problems. Dizzness and vertigo and their estacian tube needs to be opened. Massage the back of their throat inside the mouth. Mucus is likely to empty when the inner ear drains. 00001 Receive Massage Therapy. Test if an affirmation or an essential oil is needed. This usually requires referral to get massage as an outpatient, Test for specific referrals. Test how many times and over what time period. Massage away a negative vibration, emotion, memory, event or pain held in tissue. Test which ones. TL the locations. Look at emotional mapping. 00002 Nutritional support for exercise. Whole range. EX. Minerals for muscles and bone 00003 Lungs are stressed out. Lifestyle change. Quit smoking. Change to healthier job. Test whether performing the conflicting perspectives exercise will be helpful. 00004 Receive Meridian Therapy. No need to know what it is, or tell this to client. Test points for weakness. Use massage at identified points. Check alarm points on meridians. Use S. Thom’s protocol. This removes a negative spirit, 00005 Reintegrate a level of my inner self . Check all levels of inner self. Inner self is not in body at one or more levels. Check also for integrity and kundilini. Bring in the egg from Rafael. 00012 Spinal chiropractic adjustment. TL spine. TL spinal regions, Then TL individual bones to narrow down to one bone and then find direction. 00013 Origin and insertion massage of muscles. 00014 Scar Therapy removal, healing, Break up scar tissue. Massage in a particular direction. Identify negative experience held in scar, happened at time of scar creation or when sewn up. Put essential oil on and say positive affirmation. Test for wheat germ or sesame oil. Surgeons thoughts can be stuck in scar. May be guided to massage very deep at the fascia level. 00015 Do Meridian Yoga to move energy and open meridians. Role up into ball and roll from side to side. 00023 Deep rest. I am exhausted. I could be over exercising to avoid something. Other addictive avoidance behaviors?? TL what they are trying to avoid. Relationships, connection, remembering past events. Cut back on behavior. Learn to relax. Sleep more. Take some time off. 00024 Skin Roll Massage. TL where. 00025 Receive shaking and rolling muscle massage, Rock body parts back and forth with love and nurturing. Similar to rocking a baby. (Similar to Trager) Give emotional support. 00034 Sound therapy, Project sound into parts of the body. Music therapy, TL where. TL hi or low sound. 00035 Essential oil massage and prayer. Test for which oil. 00045 Client is energetically missing a body part. Lost back in time. Test for what energy belongs to the body parts. Do regression. Requires shamanism. Need an affirmation afterwards to keep the body part. 00123 Client needs drumming type massage. The person is in a stupor and needs to be woken up. TL where. Enliven them. 00124 Cloacal therapy. Use Solhinin Thom’s hand modes. Too open or too closed. 00125 Fungal infection. The type of fungus doesn’t matter. Aloe 22 and Candibactin BR Garlic and cloves 00134 Release negative thoughts held in body. Usually about your self. Self judgement? Use essential oils and affirmations and massage 00135 Listen to classical music to relax the nervous system. Any music. TL how long. 00145 Receive Extra Spinal manipulation, IE ribs, TMJ, shoulder, feet legs, etc., hyoid 00234 Head Injury - Cranial fluid dynamics --- Develop new submodes 00235 Open up arteries to the heart. Arteriosclerosis. Closed arteries to the heart. Hidden heart problems. High blood pressure. Heart attack might come. Work on love issues. Open Do heart chakra yoga. Take Okai Juice, Pomegranite juice. 00245 Remove an evil spirit from the muscle. . Call white brotherhood, essential oils, say prayer. 00345 Kidney problems. These people are very angry and they are in denial of it. Process their anger. They need kidney cleanse nutrition. 01234 Overenergized. Disturbed. They need to take herbs to relax. What are they disturbed about? Almost like they are manic. They are spiritually energized. 01235 Foot problems. They do not want to come into their feet. I refuse to occupy my feet. Essential oil massage and a prayer. They don’t want to be in their bodies. They don’t want to be incarnate. They changed their mind. They don’t want to be alive. Depression and/or suicidal. May be suicidal. Needs a prayer. 01245 Receive Reflexology, foot, hand and ear, Test which one. Usually the ear. Massage the area firmly. TL what areas. 01345 Receive Structural integration therapy, fascia? or massage belly of the muscle. TL where. Massage fascia or deep body of muscle. Massage injured tendons and/or ligaments. 02345 Neglected as a child. Growth is stunted due to neglect in childhood. Being underfed. Do inner child work. Feed the ghost of the inner child, they will develop what is missing. Hugging therapy. 12345 Nervous person. High strung. Drink herbal tea to relax. Ashwaganda, Valerium, Hops, Camomile, passion flower, sleepy time and T. Basil. Talk about the culture or climate of their childhood. Can they relax. Learn to meditate. MT if massage is indicated.